One-Shots between Isabella Volutri and Carlisle Cullen
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: A series of short one-shots between Isabella and Carlisle while he's in living in Volturi. Side story to my 'The Volturi Princess of Vampires' story.
1. A Life Lesson

'Carlisle, come over here would you,' a dark haired man called from the other side of the room causing the blond man, who was trying to keep a little mahogany haired girl in order and do some paperwork, to look up.

'What is it, Aro?' Carlisle asked as he rose from his chair, his eyes darting back to the child – who was now crawling around in circles – more often as he got further away.

'We wanted to ask your op-' a snow haired one began before his eyes jumped over Carlisle shoulder.

The three other men – Carlisle, Aro and another dark haired man – followed his gaze to find the young girl with mahogany coloured hair and golden eyes standing on two feet waddling towards them.

They all shared worried looks no doubt due to the fact that the child, although looking old enough walk, wasn't actually anywhere near the age where that would be expected. However, Carlisle caught himself quickly giving the child what she deserved: applause and praise. The other men followed his lead, albeit a little less convincingly.

'What are we doing?' the dark haired man who had yet to speak hissed quietly. 'We should be panicking about how quickly she's developing and growing, not celebrating.'

'Calm, Marcus,' Carlisle said, sweeping the girl into his arms. 'We'll figure it all out. For now, act like every new development is a good thing, it'll upset her if we don't and the last thing we need is a often upset child in this castle.'

'You think it's possible … to stop the growing?' Aro asked, looking at the child with fear.

'I don't know, Aro,' Carlisle voice sounding strangely weaker than normal. 'But I'll do my best, I think it's slowing but I'd suggest savouring your time with your daughter unless there's nothing we can do.'

Aro swallowed, while the three other men looked extremely saddened. Aro, Marcus and the snowy hair man all left then, leaving Carlisle and the child standing alone in the large room.

'We'll figure something out, Isabella,' Carlisle sighed, looking sadly at the small girl in his arms, staring up at him with wide golden eyes. 'I promise.'

* * *

**Terrible, I know, but I really wanted to have this in it and I just couldn't, for the life of me, make it sound better. **

**Please review x**


	2. Boredom

'Uncle!' a young pale girl with golden eyes and mahogany hair, which had a tiara situated upon, sang as she sprinted into a bright candle lit room, at a pace far too fast for a human, towards a man standing alone at the other end of the room, staring out the window into the dark night.

The man turned slowly around when the young girl called his name, revealing his own golden eyes a few shades darker than the girls and blond hair. A smile broke out on his face as he saw and recognised who it was who had called him; although he easily could have guessed.

'Isabella,' he chuckled in an English accent (1) picking her up as she came with his grasp and spun her around above her head.

Isabella giggled loudly as her hair flew out behind her, extending her arms out and enjoying the wind against her face and the lack of ground beneath her feet. All too soon, her uncle set her back on the shining wooden floor, bending down on one knee to be level with her 6 year old face, although she was actually only 3.

'Good evening.'

'Good evening, Uncle,' Isabella laughed her childish laugh, staring at him with hopeful eyes but only receiving a curious look in return. 'I'm bored, so terribly bored.'

'Bored!' her uncle exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. Isabella, suddenly solemn, nodded gravely. 'Well, we can't have that now, can we? We can't have our beautiful princess bored!'

'I'm not just a princess, you know,' Isabella said sharply, frowning up at him slightly. 'That only half of who I am.'

'And who's the other half?' her uncle asked, suddenly looking very intrigued and a grin began tugging at the corner of his mouth at Isabella's expression morphed into one of deep concentration at his question.

'I –I don't know,' Isabella smiled sheepishly.

'Well, let me know when you figure it out,' he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders in the same movement, causing Isabella to let out a squeak off surprise. 'For now, let's go find something for you to do.'

* * *

(1)** I know it doesn't say in the books that Carlisle has an English accent but he****_ is_**** from London, ****_England_**** and I think at this time he would still have it. Then, after all his time in America, it changed – because I'm sure that can happen… right? :D**

**Woo, I like this one – I love writing scenes between Isabella and Carlisle in some sort of parental relationship as well as portraying Carlisle slightly more playful than he is in the books/films.**

**I hope you like it, please review x**


	3. Loneliness

'Good morning, Izzy,' a blond haired man smiled as a young girl of ten came into the room in which he was residing in, her feet dragging as she walked towards.

'Morning,' Izzy sighed heavily, flopping down in a chair and leaning her head in her hands. 'Uncle … never mind.'

'Isabella,' her uncle frowned over at her from his place at the desk which was in-between them both and laying his pen down 'what's bothering you?'

'Why does Father never spend time with me?' Isabella asked so softly that had her uncle been human he never would have heard the words.

'He's busy, child,' her uncle sighed softly but, before he could say anything else, Isabella spoke again.

'So are you,' she waved a hand to the pile of paper to his left. 'Yet you still find time.'

'I do,' her uncle agreed nodding. 'However, I am not one of the three Vampire Kings, am I?'

'Well no,' Isabella resented, 'but still he can't have that much work to never spend time with his _only _daughter, does he … does he just not like me?'

'Of course he likes you!' her uncle exclaimed loudly but he didn't look particularly shocked that the child had come to this conclusion. 'He loves you, child, you are his world.'

'Then why doesn't he spend more time with me?'

Her uncle sighed knowing that the answer he had always told her would no longer satisfy, no longer comfort, her. He leaned forward, moving a piece of parchment out from in front of him, and laced his fingers together in thought.

He had wondered often why Aro didn't spend more time with his daughter, why it was always forced – not that he minded, he loved this little girl - upon him to entertain and care for her. However, he had never come up with an answer with no faults; all his theories have something wrong with them.

'I don't know, Izzy,' he sighed once again, hating that he couldn't tell her an actual statement that answered her question that wasn't most likely wrong.

The girls' shoulders slumped, 'okay.'

Before her uncle could say any words to comfort her, she was out of the door and he was alone once again. Breathing out heavily, he let his head flop back against the seat as he stared out the door after his niece, debating whether to go after her or not.

* * *

**And I dislike it, great. However, I hope you do and please review x**


	4. Goodbye

'You're leaving?' a bell-like voice drifted across the room from the side door to where two men, one golden eyed and blond haired while the other red eyed and black haired, stood talking.

'Isabella,' the blond man sighed as though this was not the way he was going to inform her, while the black haired one looked round at the girl of 7 – although she looked 14 – with something akin to pity and love.

'You're leaving,' Isabella repeated, although this was a statement, not a question.

'Yes, child,' the blond hair man sighed, running a hand over his handsome face.

'Why?' Isabella suddenly sounded angry, her own golden eyes flashing.

'My daughter, you know your Uncle has been thinking about seeing the world for many years now,' the black haired one said softly to his child but Isabella still not look appeased more like she was in deep thought.

A few minutes later, she sighed a resigned sigh, looking so miserable and tearful that it looked out of place on the young face of the mahogany haired princess.

'I'll miss you,' she said sadly, looking at the man to whom she was speaking from where she had been tracing the contours of the floor during her thoughts.

Her Uncle smiled softly at her, as though thanking her for understanding and not causing too much of a scene. The way the man glanced at the door made it seem as though he wanted to make as swift and quiet exit as possible.

Still looking exceedingly tearful, the young princess Isabella ran across the length of the room into her Uncle arms; he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she buried her face in his stomach. The man looked rather sad as well, as he bent down to press a kiss to her mahogany waves.

'You'll visit, right, Uncle Carlisle?' Isabella asked, leaning back from his to get a look at his expression.

'Of course,' Carlisle replied.

After he had pressed another kiss to her head, she detached herself from her Uncle, who stroked her hair and began to walk away. Isabella's father drew her towards him, resting his hands on her shoulders.

'I hope you find what you're looking for, Carlisle,' were his words of parting, 'whatever it may be.'

'I'm sure I will, Aro.'

With that, his was gone and father and daughter listened to the footsteps, which would not be audible to human ears, get quieter and quieter. When you could hear the steps of Carlisle no more, his niece flew, almost literally, out of her father's grasp and up into her room, where she promptly feel upon her bed.

* * *

**Woo, another one done and I vaguely like it – Amazing!**

**I hope you like it too, please review x**


End file.
